The Caveman
by fanfictionreadergirl001
Summary: She was sixteen and he was eighteen. He was also her brother's best friend. It wasn't exactly the easiest crush to have in the world. LINCTAVIA! mentions of Bellarke and Ravick! Slightly OOC at some points! One-shot AU! Hope you enjoy!


She was sixteen and he was eighteen. He was also her brother's best friend. It wasn't exactly the easiest crush to have in the world.

When they first met she didn't like him, she thought he was too serious, and when he did crack a joke it would be something very macabre, that she didn't like to think about. Why couldn't he just crack a joke about a damn butterfly or something? She saw him like a caveman, focused on what he needed to do to survive instead of having fun.

Bell had fun, a lot of fun. He would go to parties, drink, chat up girls and do um- other things with them. But he also had a serious side, especially serious if it came to her. So, she understood why they would be friends, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Until one day, Lincoln was sat on her couch, playing video games and she didn't know he was there. She came running down the stairs in her pyjamas, messy bed hair and makeup down her face and she was on the phone. Atom was yelling at her for going to a party with her friends last night instead of hanging out with him, so of course she was yelling back saying that he didn't control her. As she burst into the living room where Lincoln was she just so happened to be cussing a very inappropriate word, and her eyes locked with Lincoln's. He raised his eyes, and she felt them scan her, and she suddenly regretted not getting changed before coming down.

"Gotta go" she said to Atom, and hung up, and left him yelling even more quickly, trying to get the last words in before he was disconnected. "I didn't know you were here" she continued, this time to Lincoln, and instead of looking away from his gaze like she normally did, she held her own with her eyes.

"Obviously" he replied, but not in a horrible way like she was expecting. His voice came out quite soft, and he smiled a small smile.

"What are you doing? Put some clothes on O!" Bellamy told her as he entered the room, not registering the fact that Octavia just felt warmth in her stomach under Lincoln's eyes.

"Bellamy, I'm wearing shorts and a vest top, it's not like I'm walking round naked" she replied rolling her eyes, and she caught Lincoln's eyes expanding before he looked down. Bellamy mumbled something under his breath about how it was just as revealing but Octavia decided not to listen.

"Whatever, I just came in for my phone charger" she scoffed and leant around Lincoln to get it. He smelt good, like pine and pure manliness. She blushed, but left the room before anyone noticed.

About thirty minutes later she was dressed, her hair was done along with her minimal makeup, but there was one problem. She didn't have a place to go, a Saturday, with no plans. Clarke was at some art museum with her folks, and Raven was doing a "mechanics of the future, today" training course at some science museum open day. She was probably teaching the teachers. So her best friends were out of the picture today, and she wasn't really close enough with anyone else to do anything other than hang out in class. Atom had pissed her off too much to hang out with him.

She was huffing as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she could do homework or study, but it's a Saturday, and what type of Sunday would it be if she didn't panic to finish all of her work off last minute, after lazing round the house all day. That was her idea of a perfect weekend, busy Saturday day, party at the night, Sunday work rush. It was a basic schedule imprinted upon most teenagers the day of their thirteenth birthdays.

"O, Linc and I are going to a movie, so see you later yeah?" Bellamy said, getting his keys from a movie. "Wait, what's up?" he questioned, seeing his sister's face and knowing something was bothering her.

"It's nothing Bell" she replied, continuing after his probing look, "I'm just a little bored that's all, no plans". She looked into her glass of water, swirling it round, trying not to sound too depressing over her day of boredom.

"Come watch a movie with us" came a voice from the hallway, and it shocked Octavia that it was his suggestion, not Bellamy's.

"Yeah O, Lincoln's right course you can come with us. And you can be the tie breaker, I want to watch Spartacus, but he wants to watch Silence of the Lambs, so you pick." He smirked down at her, confident she would side with her brother, and she just smiled back at him, and linked his arm in hers.

She didn't really know how it happened, but as they went in to watch Silence of the Lambs (Bellamy had made her watch Spartacus thousands of times, and she hadn't watched this one before – at least that's why she reasoned she'd chosen it, and not because of Lincoln's steady eyes making her heart feel unstable – what was happening to her?), she was sat between Lincoln and Bellamy.

"I won't protect you, traitor" was all Bell had said after the tickets had been bought, and Octavia had to admit it made her edgy, she hadn't really known it was a scary film before she picked it.

"Wait, it's a horror?" she yelped, amusing her brother who viewed it as karma. So as Bellamy went to the toilets, Lincoln whispered in O's ear "I'll protect you" and smiled as she blushed slightly, but didn't look away from him.

It was strange, two hours ago she couldn't stand him, but now he was making her blush? She felt bad for boys, she couldn't understand herself or her emotions, so how were they supposed to? So as she sat down, in between two of the burliest guys in the cinema she tried to prepare herself for the horror to come, and as it started she gulped.

Since her two best friends were gone, it had been a surprisingly good day, minus the nightmares she was bound to have later. As she was flopped on the couch she was thinking through the surprisingly good banter she had managed to exchange with Lincoln. Smiling as he teased her about literally jumping out of her seat, she realised she could stand being around him. He was ok.

Her phone started to ring, and it took her a while before she realised it was, still in a trance thinking about Lincoln's eyes. Or his abs. Bell and Lincoln decided to play some basketball when they got back and Octavia caught sight of his tanned six pack, glinting with sweat when he'd gotten too hot to wear a shirt. She was glad Bellamy wasn't looking her way because her jaw was open wide, too bad Lincoln was however.

Not looking at the caller I.D. she picked up her phone and it was Atom. They had another argument yet again. He just wasn't excepting that Octavia had grown up a bit, she wasn't as happy-go-lucky all the time, and he didn't like that. When they had both gone quiet, Atom squeaked out a confession that broke Octavia.

"I had sex with Roma." Boom. It was like her heart had imploded. She didn't even love the guy, but she liked him, and she trusted him, and this was what it came to. Really?

"We're over asshole, have a nice life" she replied, letting her voice fill with spite, but being careful not to shout. She wanted to sound indifferent. She waited until she was disconnected to cry. And when she cried she couldn't stop. Staring out of the window, full on mascara killing tears were leaking out of her eyes, and she couldn't turn it off.

Silent criers were always better, and she was glad she wasn't a wailer; she would have annoyed herself too much every time she cried. Lincoln walked in the room laughing, about to joke, before he stopped in his tracks as he saw her tears.

"So this really nice guy I've known for years asked me out on a date about seven months ago. I thought it would be weird, but we went out and it was fun, I enjoyed myself. Eventually, we started dating, and at first it was really fun, but after the 'honeymoon period' it was kind of hell. I'd always liked him, and there was a certain spark, passion and all that, but we didn't connect like we should've, he didn't set my bones on fire or make my soul fly. I never got to the stage of love, but I thought it was ok. And even though we always argued I thought that was ok too. But then he cheated on me, and I don't know why. Was I not pretty enough? Skinny enough? Was it because he was impatient for sex where as I wasn't ready? I don't know, but all I do know is that I wasn't enough." Octavia just started talking, saying all of this after a moments silence and she didn't know why, she started off bitter and cold, but towards the end she sounded hurt.

Lincoln stepped towards her and hesitated before giving her a hug. He just murmured to her and told her to let it all out. She knew it was strange, but she had never felt more comfortable, she hadn't liked him before today, but even so she felt more secure with his presence. As Bellamy walked into the room and saw his crying sister, Lincoln transferred her from his arms to Bellamy's, and rubbed her back once before signalling to Bell that he would leave.

After Bellamy was filled in on Atom, and after taking a while to calm him down and stop him from going to Atom's house and strangling him, she told him she was going to go study. Picking up her text book, something fell to the ground, it was a note.

_JUST FOR THE RECORD, THE GUY IS AN IDIOT FOR CHEATING ON YOU. YOU'RE ONE OF A KIND, AND ALTHOUGH YOU'RE A LITTLE JUMPY IN HORROR FILMS, EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU IS PURE AND BEAUTIFUL. GET KNOCKED DOWN, GET BACK UP O._

-L

Six months later and Lincoln was still the only boy on Octavia's radar. "Guys he doesn't like me, so what's the point in going? I will just be stood there watching him talk to girls and getting jealous although I have no right to be." Octavia grumbled at her friends, who were making her get ready, despite her protests.

"Let me get this right, you want to deprive yourself and your friends a night out at a party, because your deluded mind thinks that Lincoln doesn't like you?" Clarke questioned, rolling her eyes whilst applying mascara, something she managed to pull off, despite the weird shape her mouth was making as she applied the makeup. The 'makeup face' as they liked to call it.

"Well he doesn't like me. Anyway, we weren't even invited and my brother is going, why do you think he'll let me go, or do anything?" she questioned, looking sadder than ever.

"You still have that note Octavia, it said the nicest things, and he hid it from Bellamy, proving it wouldn't be something Bellamy would like to see, proving it was because he likes you!" Raven exclaimed, "and we have Clarke" answering the second problem.

"How will Clarke help?"

"Have you noticed how Bellamy looks at her, or how he lets her get away with anything, or how his eyes literally pop out of his head anytime she walks in a room, let alone wearing that dress, meow baby, me-ow" she laughed, fluffing her hair.

Octavia contemplated it for a minute, before realising that Raven was right. Bellamy liked Clarke, she didn't even know what to think about that. Clarke was very quiet, and Octavia glanced over at her, and she was very red in the face, biting her lip.

"He doesn't like me Raven, don't be stupid, I just stand up to him that's all it is. Respect. Mutual respect. I'll get him to get us in." Clarke started babbling, but she didn't seem to be concentrating on what she was saying, and was in a half trance, with a deep thinking face on.

Octavia knew when she was beat, she looked one last time at her ever treasured note, and she started to get ready, hoping to grab Lincoln's attention.

Octavia was still amazed as they walked into the party, and thought how well Clarke had handled herself with Bellamy.

When all the girls were ready, they walked downstairs to Bellamy who was freshly showered and ready, watching TV with his friend Wick, not wanting to get to the party too early. Clarke walked in first and Raven was right, Bellamy looked like a cartoon character, his eyes bulged so much. His eyes ran over Clarke, wearing a black mini dress that hung to every curve, enhancing her best assets. "Bellamy, take us to the party?" she demanded, but it a soft sweet way, making it sound like a question, not a demand.

"You girls are underage!" He responded, not looking away from Clarke, his eyes looked like they would be ripped from his head before he stopped staring.

"Bellamy, I know you drank when you were at this age, plus, wouldn't you rather we drank where you are, instead of going to a party where you aren't and getting into trouble. We just want a little bit of fun, nothing crazy, but we also want you there, just in case we're in trouble. Anyway, if you say no we have a few other options for parties, but you won't have a clue which one, where we'll be, or who we will be with. Your choice" she smirked at him, knowing he couldn't argue.

In actual fact he could've argued, and would have, but as Clarke turned to see Raven and Wick arguing over the best profession, mechanic or engineer, her hair fell by her cleavage, and his mind was emptied. So the only word he remembered was "Ok".

That was how they'd gotten to go to the party. Clarke was a genius, and it really was inspired using the whole 'we might need your protection card'. As they walked through the door Octavia was looking for him, wanting to see if he would react when he saw what she was wearing. Clarke's outfit was sexy, but reserved at the same time, Raven's was bold and daring, whilst Octavia's made her look fierce and beautiful, her friends called her a 'goddess'.

Her eyes found his solid frame, before he saw their small gang, and as he turned and saw Bellamy, he saw her standing there, right next to him. The smile went off of his face, and his eyes darkened, he suddenly looked very serious, he couldn't stop staring at her. Pinkness once again filled her cheeks, and she watched as Bellamy and Lincoln bro hugged.

"Is there a bar around here, because I would like to buy her a drink" came a voice near her, and she looked round and saw a goofy guy smiling at her. "I'm Jasper, and this is my friend Monty" he eagerly said, pointing to his smaller but sweet looking friend, and she smiled and introduced herself. All the while Lincoln was in her line of sight, and more than once they ended up locking eyes with each other.

Octavia looked up at Jasper to see he was staring over her head and had gone a little red. "woah what's up dude?" she asked, following his line of sight to a girl sitting at a table playing quarters. "That's Maya, Jasper's crush" Monty stage whispered to her, and Octavia laughed nudging him slightly with her elbow, why don't you go talk to her?" she questioned and he just got redder. "Aw don't be nervous, just talk to her like you did to me. We've been talking for what, half an hour? You've already got my number and we have plans to have a movie marathon once I introduce you guys to my friends, so go talk" she encouraged him.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get up the nerve for a while but how do I start talking to her? What do I say?" he looked at her, with pure panic in his eyes. "Fine" Octavia replied, "I'll give you an in, I'll be your wing woman!" she exclaimed clapping and laughing. He twirled her round saying "You are the highest hanging fruit on any fruit of a friend tree!" he shouted.

"What the hell does that mean?" she laughed. "One of his weird metaphors" Monty replied, before running off muttering something about computer connections.

Jasper and Octavia walked past the table Maya was sitting at, and just as he was about to pass Maya she stopped. "I love your dress, it's simple yet so beautiful!" she exclaimed and talked to Maya for a minute before introducing Jasper, and telling him to "tell that really funny story that you told me!". Knowing he had loads, she let him start one, and slowly backed off, leaving Maya entranced in the story he was weaving.

As she was walking through the party she felt like she couldn't breathe. She wandered upstairs and found a small dark corner, where nobody was near and just sat there smiling with her head against the wall. She really liked Jasper and Monty, they were so sweet.

"Hey" his voice called out and suddenly he was there.

She just felt tired, so tired of liking him but not being able to tell him, fearing she would get hurt.

"Hey" she simply replied, content to sit not talking for a while, pressed up to him, arm to arm leg to leg, listing to the blasting music and feeling the beats reverberate around her. She was tempted to rest her head on his shoulder, but before she got the chance to he was turning his head towards her, and softly moving her chin. He planted a small delicate kiss upon her lips. When she responded, kissing him harder he carried on kissing her lips.

They kissed for a while, and Octavia knew all the time she had waited was worth it, just for this one kiss. When they broke apart, gasping for air, he pressed his forehead against hers and said "I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you, but tonight, you wearing that, I just couldn't wait any longer," he explained, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

"What are we going to do? What will Bell say? He will say you're too old for me. He'll probably punch you. I've wanted this for some time now, but how can it ever work with Bellamy there?" she questioned, getting upset at their imminent ending.

"Whilst he's got his tongue down Clarke's throat, I don't really think he can say much about it" Lincoln smiled. "Your gang has made an impression on us lot, Bellamy and Clarke, Raven and Wick now you and me." He lightly laughed and kissed her lips softly. "I just don't know how I'm going to ever stop doing that" he shyly admitted, smiling down at her.

"A warrior shouldn't worry about what they can't control" she replied smugly, and lifted her arms around his neck, pulling her lips against his, and loosing herself in the dark corner, with her brother's best friend.

**THIS IS MY FIRST LINCTAVIA FIC! JUST THOUGHT OF IT AND WROTE IT AND IT BECAME THIS SO YES! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
